The invention relates generally to fuel pumping arrangements.
The invention also generally relates to oil pumping arrangements.
The invention also relates generally to fluid pressure actuated motors.
The invention also relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to two-stroke internal combustion engines and to means for supplying such engines with a fuel/oil mixture.
Attention is directed to the Perlewitz U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,057 issued May 30, 1960, to the Sparrow U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,318 issued Dec. 2, 1969, to the Leitermann U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,684 issued Apr. 4, 1972, to the Shaver U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,551 issued Oct. 21, 1975 to the Schreier U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,486 issued Mar. 6, 1979, and to the Beaton U.S. Pat. No. 1,519,478 issued Dec. 16, 1924.